My first Gaara Hinata Story
by GaaraFangirl2112
Summary: Gaara is taking a walk one day when he sees that Hinata is about to be raped. He saves her, and a romantic relationship follows. Please NO FLAMES! Not a oneshot. And I know that my stories are rushed, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

A Gaara/Hinata Story

"What is love?" Gaara asked himself one morning.

He only knew a little bit about it. Love was…a feeling of passion. Love is when you cared deeply for a person of the opposite sex. It was what Temari and Shikamaru had. So why couldn't he love?

Gaara never slept. He had to do something while he sat on his roof and gazed at the moon every night. The night before, it was about love.

Gaara sat down for breakfast as he did every morning. Toast, scrambled eggs, and OJ was placed in front of him.

Gaara ate his breakfast in silence as he did every morning. But this time he was staring at Temari.

Temari was getting freaked out. You would be to if a mass murderer was staring at you.

"Gaara…um, anything you wanna talk about?" Temari asked nervously.

"Yes. What is love?" Gaara said with no emotion what so ever.

Kankuro nearly spit out his OJ. Why would his brother, who had sworn at the age of six to never love anyone, ask this question?

"Well love is…kinda…" Temari drifted off. "Well, you know Shikamaru and I are dating. That's what love is. Love is a feeing of protection. It's a wonderful emotion that makes you feel…loved." Temari said, trying as best as she could. "It's really hard to explain. You only know what love is once you've felt it."

"Hmm." Gaara grunted. He got up from the table and left the house. "Oh, God I hope I didn't piss him off." Temari whispered.

"You didn't." Kankuro said. "He's just confused. He's at his puberty age now."

Temari sighed. "I guess."

The two finished their breakfasts in silence.

Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara- Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara- Gaara

Gaara walked out the door before he had finished his breakfast. Temari's words had made him feel…jelous. What was wrong with him, not being able to care for someone? There must have been someone that would understand.

Gaara was walking past an ally when he heard a scream, followed by cruel laughter.

He walked swiftly into the dark ally way to see who was in trouble. This is what he found:

Hinata. Hinata was on the ground, injured and unable to stand up. She was helpless. Four men, one of them standing over Hinata, were the ones that had hurt her.

Gaara hid behind a stack of old crates and watched what happened.

The leader leaned down and slowly unbuttoned Hinata's shirt. Then he slowly pulled off her jeans. It was then that Gaara realized what that man was going to do: He was about to rape Hinata.

Gaara didn't even know Hinata very well, but he was consumed with anger. He opened his gourd. That man and his gang were not going to leave his sight alive.

Sand pored from the gourd. It surrounded the men. They were dead before they knew what had happened.

He stood and helped Hinata up.

Hinata winced in pain when she stepped on her left ankle. She had sprained it badly while she was trying to get away from the gang. Then Hinata realized that she was in the presence of a hot boy with nothing but a bra and panties on. She wanted to melt into the ground, she was so embarrassed.

She quickly slipped her clothes back on, wincing in pain as she tried to put on her jeans.

"Hey." Gaara said, letting Hinata lean on him as she pulled on her pants. Hinata noticed that he was avoiding her eyes and blushing a bit. He understood.

"We should get you to a doctor." Gaara said, speaking of Hinata's injured ankle.

"H-how are we going to get there?" Hinata stuttered. She was in no condition to walk all the way across Konaha.

"Here." Gaara said as he picked her up bridal style. Hinata blushed even more.

Gaara jumped swiftly from roof to roof, making sure that they weren't seen. He didn't want anyone to know.

Soon, they reached the hospital. Gaara set Hinata down and let her lean on him again as they entered the main lobby.

The two approached the front desk. "This girl need her ankle checked. She sprained it while running." Gaara said, not speaking the whole truth. The receptionist looked up. She was scared that she was standing two feet from The Gaara with nothing but a metal desk between them, but she told them the room number of a doctor that would be able to help them.

They walked around the hallways, Hinata's ankle getting no better, until they finally found the room they were looking for. Room 28A.

The two entered the room and found it empty. Gaara helped Hinata into a chair before sitting down himself. Five minutes past, then ten. Finally, a man with brown, graying hair entered the room.

"What took you so long?" Gaara asked in a steely whisper. He was pissed.

The doctor realized who he was dealing with, and almost fainted. "I-I'm sorry, Gaara-Sama. I had another patient."

"Took you long enough. You're lucky I don't kill you, but this girl over here has had enough go on today to last her a couple of years. Any way, I want you to look at her ankle. She sprained it."

"Yes sir." Doctor House said. He helped Hinata up onto a "bed" that you see in check-up rooms (forgot what ya call 'em) and started to mend her ankle with his chakra.

Soon, the procedure was done, and Hinata was able to walk on her own again. The two walked out of the hospital in silence. When they got to the doors, Hinata turned to leave, but Gaara caught her arm.

"What's your name?" He asked her. "I have to know.

Hinata blushed, but did not face Gaara. "H-Hyuga Hinata." She whispered.

And the two parted.


	2. Chapter 2

A Gaara/Hinata Story

Chapter Two

Gaara slammed the front door as he walked in, alerting Temari and Kankuro that he was home. "I'll be in my room." He said loudly. He pounded up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Why do I even need a bed? I never sleep." Gaara wondered. He flopped down on it nonetheless and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep, but merely day-dreamed.

He pictured Hinata as she was undressed by that gang. He was once again consumed with rage. Why did he hate seeing that girl in pain, scared? Why did he want her to be safe? What was wrong with him?

"Lunch time!" Temari called. Gaara unwillingly sat up and headed up stairs. Today's lunch was hot dogs. (Fufu, I have no imagination.)

Gaara sat, ate, and was about to head back to his room when Temari stopped him. "Gaara, I think now I can tell you what love is…that is, if you're still wondering."

"No thanks, I think I know. Love is when you want someone to remain safe, right? You don't want them hurt?" Gaara said.

"Yes, that's one way to put it." Temari said.

"Hmm." Gaara grunted. Then he added. "I've felt that before." Then before his siblings could respond, he was once again pounding up the stairs to his room.

Kankuro and Temari stared at each other in shock. What the hell did their brother mean he had someone to protect?

Gaara was back in his room, being bored. He had nothing to do. He was sorta depressed. He wanted to feel ALIVE. So he opened his window and jumped out into the ally way silent as a cat. He began his search for his victim. He wanted to feel ALIVE!

Gaara stuck to the ally ways, until he found an old geezer, smoking marijuana. He was killed, his blood splattering the ground. "That's not enough." Gaara whispered. He felt insane.

He got to the edge of the forest and found his way to the center of it. There he found Neji training Hinata about how to use the Byakugan as well as he could. She was trying, but was worn out.

Gaara locked his sights on Neji. He sent his sand, and it creeped along the ground and around Neji's feet. Neji tripped and was dragged toward Gaara. "You are going to be my prey." Gaara said icily. He loved the thrill of another kill. It made him feel like he had a meaning, and reason for existing. He loved it.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata cried. Then she spotted Gaara. "Gaara, p-please stop! He's my cousin! Please stop!"

Gaara looked up at Hinata. He looked straight into her eyes. Slowly, the sand surrounding Neji disappeared back into his gourd.

Gaara felt…faint. He was lost in Hinata's eyes. They reminded him of the moon, and they were so innocent and fragile. He watched in silence as Hinata ran over to help her cousin.

Gaara broke eye contact when Hinata ran to help Neji. He was flustered and confused. Why wasn't he able to kill Neji, why did his heard beat twice as fast when he looked into Hinata's eyes? He felt like he didn't even know himself anymore.

"Neji! Neji, please wake up!" Hinata cried, but her cousin remained unconscious. Hinata stood to face Gaara, hatred in her eyes. "How could you! One minute you saved me from being raped then the next you try to kill the only person that cares about me? Who are you?"

"I'm Gaara of the Sand-"

"I know that, but who are you really?' Hinata asked, looking straight into Gaara's eyes.

"I-I honestly don't know anymore." Gaara whispered. Then his sand started to swirl around him, and he disappeared.

Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara- Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-Gaara-

Neji was fine, no serious injuries. He only stayed in the hospital for about an hour before he was released.

"Who was that ninja that attacked me?" Neji asked Hinata as they walked home.

"I…don't know." Hinata lied. She hated lying. It made her feel so guilty. And lying to Neji made her feel even worse. But she couldn't tell him, because if she did, she would have to tell him that she had almost been raped, and that would make Neji mad enough to kill the gang that did it, if they weren't already dead.

It was nearing dinner time, so the two hurried back to the Hyuga estates. They were late.

"What took you two so long?" Hinata's uncle yelled. "Your dinner is now cold!"

Neji explained that they had been attacked, but this only made Neji's father madder.

"Neji, you should know enough to not get yourself unconscious! And Hinata!" He rounded on her.

"Y-y-yes?' Hinata stuttered. She knew what was coming.

"You are the daughter of the first born, therefore you should be able to defeat any foe, yet you are WEAK and FRAGILE and a disgrace to our clan! Now get out and don't come back until you have the power to live up to your Hyuga name!"

Hinata was pushed out the front door and it was slammed in her face and locked.

The poor girl let her tears flow. This always happened; everything was always blamed on her.

She ran into the woods, sobs escaping her throat. She hated that man, always picking on her, abusing her, and treating her like scum.

Hinata reached her favorite tree deep in the heart of the woods, not far from the spot where she and Neji had trained earlier.

She climbed slowly, making sure she had a firm hold on the branches before she pulled herself up. Unfortunately, she grabbed a dead branch, and it broke, sending Hinata falling to the ground, 50 feet up.

Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata-Hinata

Gaara fled from the scene in total panic. He had almost killed the cousin of the girl that he…he…well, he didn't know how he felt about Hinata.

He headed over to his favorite place to think in the woods, slowly and by foot. He was in terrible shape, but just mentally. His thoughts, feelings, and Shukaku were at war in his brain, giving him a terrible headache.

He found his thinking tree when he heard a loud branch snap off and come tumbling down, along with Hinata.

Gaara didn't have time to think, so he did what his instincts told him to do: Reach out and catch Hinata.

Hinata landed safe, but her weight and force of her falling sent them both tumbling to the ground. And just like in the movies, Hinata landed right on top of Gaara, their noses millimeters apart.

"…"

"…"

Both were silent and blushing. Finally regaining her senses, Hinata climbed to her feet. She still felt angry toward Gaara, but now she felt more sad than angry.

Gaara stood. "What were you doing up in my thinking tree?" Gaara asked Hinata.

"Oh, that? I just like to come here when I'm sad." Hinata sniffed. It was then that Gaara noticed Hinata's red puffy eyes.

"What's wrong? You look like you've cried a river." Gaara said sympathetically. "What am I doing, giving this girl my pity?" Gaara thought. He was defiantly different from when he woke up that morning.

"It's…It's nothing." Hinata said as she turned away.

"Hey." Gaara said as he caught her with his hand cupped around her chin. "Tell me."

Hinata stared into Gaara's eyes. "Fine, I'll tell you. But it remains our secret." Hinata whispered.

"Very well. Would you like to stay down here of go up the tree?" Gaara asked.

"I'd like to go for the tree, but I'm afraid I'll fall and-"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Gaara promised. For some reason, Hinata felt like she could trust the red head.

Hinata and Gaara climbed the Thinking Tree until they rested among the highest branches. They found a sturdy branch where the both sat, facing the sun set.

So Hinata told her story. She told Gaara about her uncle, who punished her for everything that went wrong, her relationship with Neji and how Neji was the only person in her family that cared about her. She told him about Naruto, and how he would never notice her no matter how hard she tried to be strong. She spilled her heart out for Gaara, who was almost as sad as she was, even though Hinata was the one that was going through the hard ships.

When the story was over, the two sat in silence and gazed at the sunset. When the sun turned the sky orange, Gaara broke the silence.

"Hinata, do you love me?"

Hinata turned to face Gaara, her cheeks pink. "I-I-I'm not really sure." Hinata whispered. "Why?"

"Because I think I love you. I don't really know what love is, but I think what I feel toward you is love." Gaara said.

"Gaara…that is so sweet." Hinata thought was she faced the sand-nin.

"T-thanks." Hinata said.

"So, do you love me back?" Gaara asked.

"I-I think so, I just-"

"Hey." Gaara said as he cupped his hand around Hinata's chin again. "Let me make up your mind."

Hinata stared into Gaara's eyes, and just as the sun turned the sky a shade of brilliant red, Gaara's and Hinata's lips met. The two were in eternal bliss.

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm really DannyPhantomFan88, I just switched accounts. I'm not sure if I want to add another chapter on to this, but I might. And also, If you are a Gaara's Love fan, I might not continue the story until later. That story was all mixed up and didn't even have a plan to it, so I'm gonna fix it up and post it later. Thanks, please no flames, and review!


End file.
